Anarchy Gull AB145CH
After Duskinoir Gull and Spiritual Support Gull mysteriously turned to ash, Dusk 3 days later went to the same exact spot where the beys turned to ash and found Anarchy Gull AB145CH. Although Anarchy Gull seems to have more dark energy than Duskinoir Gull, it also seems to carry some light inside it and also represents freedom. Stone Face: Gull X This Stone Face depicts Gull, a hybrid between an eagle and a human that represents freedom. The word "Gull" is replaced with a scythe and the whole picture is red on a black background. Chrome Wheel: Gull X This Chrome Wheel has spikes and parts of wings almost all over the top and is completely titanium, but when it spins it looks completely smooth due to the way the wings and spikes are placed therefor if a bey hit the Chrome Wheel They will lose spin and be pushed back while gull barely loses any spin. Crystal Wheel: Anarchy This Crystal Wheel has wings and the word "anarchy" engraved around it, it also has tiny spikes sticking out that makes the Crystal Wheel look completely smooth when spinning and has a trigger inside it in which spikes can come out of the wholes in the Crystal Wheel. This Wheel has 2 modes blood mode and anarchy mode, and it's crystal is an extremely dark red. This Crystal Wheel (not including the crystal) is also completely titanium. Anarchy Mode: This is when the spikes are somewhat out making it look like the Crystal Wheel is completely smooth when spinning but still can carry out heavy attacks. Blood Mode: This is when the spikes are fully out causing massive attacks. In this mode you can see how rigid the Crystal Wheel really is. Track: AB145 (Anarchy Ball 145 ) This is like 145 except it's completely titanium and has a disk connected to it with tiny balls that move around when the bey is spinning to make it to where the bey has more stamina and can dish out more damage than if it had a normal 145. Tip: CH (Crushed Hope) This tip is a WB with a little twist, it has a tiny lever that can switch the tip to a TWB (Titanium Wide Ball), WB (Wide Ball), TBS (Titanium Ball Sharp) and a TXF (Titanium Xtreme Flat). The tips are attatched to a gyro sphere inside the bey. When the bey changes tips, it does so mid air. Abilities Anarchy Drive: This is when the tip changes to a TXF and the bey barrages the opposing bey without mercy (the power of this ability is doubled when Gull is in Blood Mode but Gull's spin decreases a little bit more compared to if it was in Anarchy Mode). Freedom Wall: This is when Gull's tip switches to TWB and takes a defensive stance and blocks all upcoming attacks (if the opposing bey is in right rotation and hits Gull he will absorb that bey's spin). Anarchy Fling: This is when Gull switches to TXF and the balls move forward making it to where Gull flings the opposing bey into the air. Special Move: Dark Whirlpool This is when 1 of 2 things happen either Gull creates a wall of dark energy and whenever an opposing bey attacks the wall turns into a whirlpool of dark energy OR Gull creates a whirlpool of dark energy and it continuously gets more violent.